


Cotton Candy

by Erenstitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Levi, Angst, Bottom Levi, Cliche, Dominant Levi, Drama, Eren loves small Levi, F/F, F/M, Flirty Levi, Fluff, High School Student Eren Yeager, Junior Levi, M/M, Mild knife play, Protective Eren, Smut, Teenage Drama, Top Eren, boys school, dominant Eren, happy eren, high school romance, horny eren, obedient eren, possessive eren, senior eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erenstitan/pseuds/Erenstitan
Summary: Levi is small and Eren absolutely loves it.——————————————————————————————“Eren? Are you feeling okay?” Armin put a hand to his forehead, which was insanely hot.“Is he sick?” Marco questioned.“Guys,” Eren started and everyone waited in anticipated confusion, “it would be so easy to pick him up and fuck him against the lockers.”
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Ymir, Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Furlan Church/Eren Yeager, Furlan Church/Original Character(s), Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Comments: 90
Kudos: 499





	1. Uncensored Commentary

New students were a common come and go at any high school, and Reeves Private Academy For Boys was no exception to that.

  
  
Reeves, a place for the rich and posh. The generation of younglings that was simply too pampered and too proud. 

The hierarchy started with the seniors and ended with the freshmen, as per usual.

It was no surprise that Eren Jaeger, senior at Reeves, was the king of the school.

Although, the academy was separated into two buildings, one for the freshmen and sophomores while the other was for the juniors and seniors.

He was talked about in both.

Not because he was a senior, that’d be too easy.

  
Too simple.

But due to his heterochromia and obvious masculine features.

He was both admired and envied or maybe even hated.

Apparently, nowadays having eyes both hazel and green was an advantageous trait to carry around. Due to the rarity, it was considered special.   
  
  


All that because of his looks? _How shallow_.

It’s just how people viewed and interpreted him as a person, and to Eren; what others thought was none of his business as long as it didn’t personally affect him or those he cared about.

His group did not carry large numbers and walk like a feared crowd but, a solid of five in total.

Jean Kirsten, or as Eren liked to call ‘Ponyboy’, was a tall and muscular ‘way too chill for his own good’ type of guy, with light brown hair styled to the side and eyes like honey. His relationship with the multicolor eyed senior was that of trade jokes and sarcastic commentary while generally being a kind hearted person, not everyone was expected to come off tasting like saccharine candy. 

Marco Bodt, Jean’s long-term silent interest, was a lanky, freckle faced, black haired beauty with a personality sweeter than sugar and everything nice. He was one of the people you could confide in and give up your personal secrets too without the gutted feeling of wondering how many more people knew by the second. Loyalty, to him, was sacred.

Furlan Church, a pretty boy with light hair and dark eyes, blessed with a naturally seductive look and the ability to magically be handed over anything he pleased. It was his mission to enjoy life with whoever he wanted, however he wanted. Most times however, he might’ve come off as cold and a mere user, but it was deeper than that to him. One thing about the light haired boy was that he wasn’t one to lead people on, he made his intentions very clear from the very beginning.

Armin Arlert, too smart for his own good, blonde hair usually kept in a high ponytail and sparkling blue eyes used for mischievous manipulation more often than not. It wasn’t expected of Armin to be cunning but all the more reason he could be easily and unsuspectingly benefitted. Although, his friends trusted him with their lives, especially Eren, he was more or less expected to go to several extreme extents, most of the times, that not everyone usually agreed with.

Finally, Eren Jaeger, with mesmerizingly bright eyes accompanied by messy and long brown hair either left loose or tied in a bun, with a figure that screamed for attention and a personality that was just the right amount of playful and affectionate. To those around them, Eren was the type of guy you wish you were friends with, whether it was to mooch of his popularity or generally be interested in being included. The boy stood by the ‘be nice or leave’ rule, never tolerating anyone’s behavior if it appeared or was proven to be anything less than a decent.   


It irritated Eren when people thought they were more superior than others when in fact, everyone had the same body, the same features albeit different details, the same lungs sharing the same oxygen to breathe. Every person lived and died. Every person felt and hurt. Every person experienced joy and happiness along with pain and sadness. Every person had their flaws and insecurities that they tried to conceal and every person was just another person trying to make it. 

Every person was just like him. So why make anyone feel bad about just...being?

Eren was not only just popular among the boys, but he was also loved. 

  
‘Golden boy,’ he’d been called since the eighth grade due to his heroic, but stupid, action of saving an injured kitten from an recklessly driven bus during the hours wherein the students were headed home.

Some thought he had the purest of hearts, others thought he was just a decent guy with a chill personality but there was always that little group who thought he was magically sent from straight above as some sort of superior being.

It was kind of funny to Eren, actually, all that attention he’d never asked for. All because he was blessed with looks.

The senior had read somewhere that after death, your looks wouldn’t be remembered or praised because there can always be someone more enticing than you, but what will be remembered was your actions and how you treated people. Perhaps that was why Eren learned to be nice to people. Sometimes, at the expense of himself.

  
In the midst of it all, people tend to forget that he was just another boy, just another life form going about his day, trying to make it, dealing with his own problems and unstable emotions.

However, as magical as everything sounded, this was after all a high school and every one of those always consisted of that rival group that loved to create drama out of thin air. That assumed their opinions was law and were worth pondering over.

No matter, everything was peaceful as it was.

Until it wasn’t.

It was another normal day, the second month of school and all was going fine.

Eren was on his way to his locker, not having caught up with friends yet but getting the occasional ‘hey man’ and ‘what’s up’ in the hallway that had bright white walls and dark grey floors aligned with dark blue and shiny lockers.

He was almost there, until he stopped about a foot away, rather abruptly.

There, beside his locker, stood a figure, a tiny figure.

  
  
A figure never seen before, he would’ve remembered. Or he would’ve remembered forgetting.

_Definitely a new kid._

_A pretty new kid._

That was coming to be a problem Eren had realized in mere seconds but not the major one, at least for the moment.

Aside from being small, the boy was absolutely beautiful.

As beautiful as his side profile would lead on.

Meters of porcelain skin that looked unused and untainted with hair as dark as his skin was light.

The midnight blue uniform pants with a white dress shirt and matching tie never looked so good on anyone before.

Not even Furlan, in comparison.

And at some low point in Eren’s life, he’d had fanatasized about Furlan and himself, and now had caused himself to internally shudder.

It was unavoidable for his eyes to have roamed on the hand resting on the locker door, either holding or simply because.

Long and slender fingers with prominent veins. White and smooth to the eye.

  
A single silver ring in the middle finger of his right hand.

The senior hadn’t realized when his mouth had hung open and he wasn’t sure if he was drooling or not.

He might as well have been.

Eren was standing right next to the mystery boy now and openly staring at him. Not sure of when his legs had moved him forward. Perhaps his body had known it needed to be closer.

How long had he been watching the boy look over his schedule and place the books in his bag while others went in the locker?

(In a noticeably very organized manner.)

How long until he realized that this was in fact uncommon behavior to condone?

The boy sighed before shutting his locker and turning to Eren with his perfectly shaped brow raised, “what?”

The senior fell deeper into his daze when he caught sight of the soft, metallic color of the smaller boy’s eyes.

Somehow, the brunette forgot words existed.

The boy rolled his eyes and turned to walk away while Eren snapped back and moved fast.

“Wait!” He hadn’t meant for his voice to come out so loud and eager.

Or for his hand to clutch the small arm so tightly.   


Small but firm.

Eren also hadn’t meant to accidentally feel at the muscle under his hand. Experimentally moving his fingers around a bit and squeezing a little.

His eyes unconsciously widening at his own actions and how weird it would look if someone paid close attention to the situation.

He hadn’t meant any of it at all.

Never mind, he definitely meant it, and he couldn’t find himself regretting it either.

Levi’s eyes were staring down at the hand on his arm and the most displeased expression had painted across his face.

“Shit! Uh, sorry! I uh-I just sorry-you have, you have really pretty eyes.”

  
  
_And pretty hair. And pretty skin. And a pretty body. And pretty eyelashes. And pretty fingers._

_My, those fingers are pretty._

_Stop!_

  
  
The boy blinked slowly once, clearly unimpressed, “and?” 

_And?_

_What and?!_

_Don’t panic!_

“And...and I didn’t mean to be weird I just, I’m not really sure what to say to stir this in the right direction...” Eren admitted sheepishly, eyes moving to the side.

“Let me make it easy for you then.” The taller boy smiled wide in return and his eyes lit up.

Until he realized the other boy had turned around to walk away.

_Panic!_

_ Come back whatever your name is! _

Eren looked down at his hand that had previously made contact with the mystery boy.

In the distance, the appalled brunette could hear his friends approaching, their loud voices were impossible to miss.

The boys were standing near Eren’s locker now while reacting to Armin spill his dirty little secret out of a confessionary dare with Eren still in his dream-like state.

“What a fucking loser!” Jean laughed out, hands clutching at his stomach, “Armin, man I love you, but I thought you had standards!”

The boy in question had his cheeks stained pink and held the books closed to his chest, looking up at the ceiling to avoid the gazes.

“It’s not that bad...” he finally mumbled out.

“Yeah, sure, imagine crushing on captain America but instead of all those powers, he can just manifest them into growing those little bushes!” Furlan added as he and Jean held each other’s sides in obvious amusement at the situation.

Armin looked at Marco in hopes of some type of support to counter this attack, while Eren was in his own little world going unnoticed by his friends.

  
  
He might have still been shaken from his encounter or he might have been trying to suppress the memory of the feel. Really, it was anyone’s guess.

“Everyone has different tastes guys, we don’t bully you for sleeping with practically anything that can breathe,” Marco added condescendingly and Armin smiled silently thanking his loyal friend, “although, it wouldn’t kill him to use a razor once in a while.” _Traitor!_

“Marco, my friend, that is a preference of life style not badly questionable choices.” Jean retaliated.

“Shut up! He literally agreed with us!” Furlan added, patting Marco in appreciation.

While Marco seemed to be regretting his poor choice of words, Armin was silently growing irritated, he trusted his friends and all they could do was laugh, but instead of speaking up he decided to look down.

Eren had snapped out of his state of subconsciousness, and didn’t fail to notice the growing one-sided tension.

He didn’t have to be included to realize what they were talking about was what he’d known all along.

  
  
It had been painfully obvious but it was also confirmed after a conversation with the blonde.

Armin had the hots for the student council president; Erwin Smith.

Obviously he supported his friend but it didn’t seem to be going well with the others, even though it might’ve been lighthearted banter, Armin was always more on the sensitive side and Eren knew he had to interfere now.

“Hey, stop, if he treats Armin well, then that’s good enough, we don’t have to go around picking on his choices. Everyone looks different so just, just stop.” Eren said, placing a hand on Armin’s shoulder, “besides, beauty is just skin deep after all.”

  
  
Armin beamed at Eren while Jean and Furlan looked at each other before back at Eren no doubt getting ready to attack back.

It was as if he was being tested when suddenly, the small figure from earlier approached, bag thrown over his shoulder and a composure too calm for an obvious new kid walking Reeves hall _alone_ of all places, still too cool, too Jean-y but better.

He also noticed how more students had gathered up in the hallway and either stared, admired or mocked, whatever it was they were doing, Eren was definitely admiring.

The new boy seemed to either not notice, which was basically imposssible at this point, or simple did not care.

He certainly did not care.

Which was even hotter to Eren!

Eren’s inner hamster was squealing.

While a certain senior shamelessly harassed the boy with his eyes, there wasn’t any sort of reaction to Eren himself as he strode on by to the opposite side of where he’d last gone. Not like much was expected just because he’d arm-molested the guy earlier.  


_ Was he lost? _

_ Did he need help? _

_ Eren could help! _

_ Eren would gladly help! _

Unfortunately, his friends had noticed the boy too.

It was a moment after the boy had disappeared from Eren’s line of sight that his friends grew loud again.

“Shorty forgot to grow or something?” Furlan added and once again he and Jean were laughing like hyenas.

Eren’s eyes however had not moved from where the boy once was.

His heartbeat was erratic and he felt lightheaded.

The same hand that touched him was now slightly watery with sweat.   
  


_  
Was he dying? _

_ No, definitely not. _

“Eren?” Marco’s voice sounded but got no reply.

Jean and Furlan’s laughs died down a little.

“Eren?” Armin tried.

“Yo Jeager!” Jean slightly raised his voice.

Eren’s attention snapped back to his friends with eyes wide and lips parted.

“Why does he look like that?” Furlan’s finger reached out to poke at Eren’s forehead and got no reaction but the wide eyed stare from before.

  
  
After a few seconds of silence with oddly worried expressions, the brunette finally spoke up.

“He was so small,” Eren remarked.

“Yeah, freshman and sophomore building is next door,” Furlan said.

“Try preschool!” Jean added.

  
  
Armin blushed and swallowed realizing the boy was a few inches shorter than himself but he wouldn’t draw attention to that right now. Instead, he paid mine to the ceiling of the hallway. Had it always been so clean?

When Jean and Furlan were surely about to continue their mock spree but stopped when they realized Eren wasn’t moving nor reacting to their...anything really.

“Eren? Are you feeling okay?” Armin put a hand to his forehead, which was insanely hot.

“Is he sick?” Marco questioned.

“Guys,” Eren started and everyone waited in anticipated confusion, “it would be so easy to pick him up and fuck him against the lockers.” 

  
Furlan looked amused, Marco looked uncomfortable with the vulgar choice in wording and Armin...was doing whatever little Armins like him did, however the look of disgust was evident on Jean’s face when he spoke, “Armin, my guy, sorry for calling you a loser before, clearly that’s all Eren.”

“Wait, wait, wait, what was that about beauty being only skin deep?” Furlan said, “oh, the hypocrisy!” He dramatically raised a hand to his forehead and the other to fan himself.  “Catch me, Jean!”

”Catch yourself.”

Although, he knew he was being both a loser and a hypocrite, he couldn’t help himself.

So far, he’d never considered himself easy but right now, dammit he might as well have been if one very awkward encounter and a stroll through the hallway was all it took for Eren to turn into goo.

Mushy goo.

He was still shocked, and now he was beginning to worry.

Was it normal to feel something so quick for someone you didn’t even know?


	2. Subtly Unsubtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren humiliates himself completely but that’s not why he’s disappointed

Eren  _wasn’t_ staring.

No, he absolutely wasn’t overtly ogling the new kid.

Eyes blinking softly, gaze focused, one hand under his cheek while the other tapped away at his thigh under the table.

Currently, Eren and his friends were sitting at the round lunch table in the large cafeteria, with an unbelievable view of the hills below through the window that took up the entire left portion of the giant room.

Keeping in mind this wasn’t any ordinary rich school. This was a private and highly advanced school made only for the well off.

With Armin and Jean to his right and left while Marco sat beside Armin and Furlan beside Jean.

His friends chatted away nonstop about...what were they talking about again?

Their voices had come a distant fade in the background as he watched the small kid sat near the window with his red lunchbox carefully cut his sandwich with a knife and bring it up to his small lips with a fork, while taking small sips from his juice box after every two bites.

It was weirdly, and highly specific.

It was even more weird Eren had noticed since he really wasn’t staring.

Sighing, he denied staring but would never deny how adorable the new kid was.

_ I mean, he had a fucking lunchbox! _

_ How was that not adorable. _

He wanted to join the boy, so so badly.

But what if he pissed him off like earlier?

_Was_ he pissed off earlier?

Shit! Did Eren already put himself on the guy’s bad side?

Even though, earlier he looked like he’d drop kick Eren in the balls after some accidental, totally on purpose, physical contact.

Finally, on deciding to stop being a weird little Eren, he looked back over to his friends to indulge in some conversation.

“Obviously I don’t wanna go, what normal teenager would purposely attend a damn wedding,” Jean complained shoving his face in his hands on the table.

“You’re acting like you don’t get served free food,” Furlan said rolling his eyes while he was seated on top of another boy.

Only now did the multicolor eyed boy realize that they had a guest at the table.

He’d seen him around the school a few times and they’d been over to each others houses, ahem mansions, a few times.

A quiet and shy kid going by the name of Elias Ford who was too rich to be so nice and awkward.

Elias was a guy of average height (like Furlan) and messy, dark black hair with pinkish skin and freckles accompanied by a sharp jawline. His eyes were light brown almost hazel, matching one of Eren’s but covered with thick, black frames.

Not that it was any of Eren’s business but he enjoyed Elias’ presence when it was offered, and he seemed like a genuinely nice guy so he really hoped Furlan didn’t...mess things up.

Jean’s head suddenly snapped up, “Marco! Help me get out of it! Say we have a date or something my parents love you!” Eren’s eyes went wide at how smooth that came out.

He knew Jean had been trying to get Marco to notice him as more than a friend for so long, but innocent, little Marco was as oblivious as ever.

He’d pestered Eren to be his wingman but got turned down, if Marco came around, it wouldn’t be because Eren had buttered Jean up to him, it would be because Marco finally started seeing Jean in that light.

The freckle faced boy’s smile turned warm and his eyes glowed, Eren knew that was his ‘I’m about to turn you down’ look, “you know I can’t lie Jean, it wouldn’t be fair to your parents.”

“Then let’s go out that night, that way we won’t be lying,” Jean suggested, smirking lightly.

Would it be wrong for Eren to envy how sly Jean was?

Marco looked flush and was about to answer when a gasp broke through the table.

All eyes went to Furlan and Elias while Jean looked irritated at the interruption, and Furlan giggled as his arms were wrapped around Elias.

“Something going on there, Elias?” Armin smiled with an evil glint in his crazy big blue eyes.

Eren felt for the guy.

He really did.

“U-uh sorry,” poor guy, it reminded Eren of himself infront of Levi.

“Don’t worry baby, you’re so hot they don’t mind, right guys?” Furlan asked not looking away from the boy, moving his frames up into his hair, while the other boy took shelter in Furlan’s.

“Yeah, don’t worry Elias, we already have an Eren, we’re pretty used to it.” Armin said, twirling a shiny, blonde strand on his pointer.

“Hey!”

Jean cut in, “shut up, Eren. As if you haven’t been gawking at little red over there.”

“Little red?”

“The lunchbox,” Armin added.

“Tell me that’s not the most adorable thing ever,” Eren intervened, sighing dreamily.

“It’s not.”

“Anyone but Jean.”

“It is kind of adorable,” Marco added.

“Hmm,” Jean begun, “maybe I’ll bring a lunchbox tomorrow,” he winked at Marco’s direction only to let his face drop as the other boy was engulfed in his fusilli pasta.

Eren’s stomach growled at realizing that he had yet to eat his chicken and cheese sandwich that he’d brought earlier before joining the others.

“Just talk to the guy Eren,” Furlan added, “better yet, just go sit on him.”

“Don’t be silly,” Jean said, “he’ll suffocate.”

“Okay then, sit next to him and put him on your lap,” Armin added.

The boy went into uncontrolled thoughts, imagining a scenario where he could just put the small boy over his larger frame. Lay claim over him in front of the whole cafeteria. He’d look so tiny, it would be the hottest thing yet.

_ Yet. _

_ No! Stop! _

_ You’re in public! _

“No ones sitting on anyone’s lap,” Eren rolled his eyes, looking over at little red again.

_ Hmm, that really did suit him. _

“Why not? The dick knows better,” Jean.

_ It was always Jean. _

“Just because your dick is denser than your brain,” Armin rolled his eyes.

“Oh, sweet little Armin making such non sweet comments, my heart! Is in pain!”

“I wonder how long it will take Jean to stop spouting crap,” Furlan mumbled, still busy with riling up the boy under him.

“I wonder how long it will take Jean to nenenene,” Jean mimicked.

“Eren, you really a great guy. Just go try and talk to him. He’s just another person like any of us,” Marco said as Armin vigoursly nodded.

Eren chuckled because the blonde kind of looked like a bubble head just then.

“I don’t just wanna talk to him,” Eren ran a hand through his hair in all seriousness, “I want to ride his unicorn over the rainbow.”

“...you’re kidding right? He’ll break in half if you get anywhere on top of him,” Armin joked while chuckling.

“Alright,” he stood up more dramatically than was planned, “I’m going in and he could always ride my unicorn.”

“Yay Eren,” Furlan clapped him on.

“We’ll be here when you humiliate yourself,” ponyboy commented.

_‘Oh Jean’_ , Eren smirked, _‘little do you know I’ve already humiliated myself once.’_

_ That was pathetic Eren. _

_ Ugh, just go. _

Had his legs always felt so heavy?

It felt like there were boulders attached to his feet.

His hands began sweating.

He could physically hear his brain tell him to turn around while his dignity was still intact, while his heart was nervous fluttering at the increasing proximity.

When he reached little red, he was not regarded in the slightest.

The sandwich was gone and the juice was being sipped as the boy stared down at the view out of the window.

_ So, he liked mango juice? _

“So...you like mango juice?” Eren’s voice gasped out.

_ Fuck! _

_ He hadn’t meant to say that! _

The boy’s head slowly turned up and over to where Eren stood, hands stuffed in his pockets, trying to act cooler than he felt.

“Clearly,” he replied and turned back over to the window.

“I prefer orange juice,” Eren said while slowly seating himself next to the boy, who seemed to have his attention now.

His eyebrow raised, “I didn’t say you could sit.”

“I know, I just wanted to,” was the response Eren spoke out, his grin wide and sheepish, “don’t mind.”

The grey eyed boy looked like he very much did mind, looked like he wanted to slam Eren’s head against the table but simply turned away again.

Eren took the time to closely look at him.

To see how soft his skin looked in the sunlight, how it was kind of sparkly.

How smooth his dark hair strands looked in his odd little haircut.

How clear his nails were from where his hands were folded on the table.

How steady and calm his breathing rhythm was.

_ Oh  _

_ my  _

_ fuck. _

Eren had just realized how creepy he actually sounded.

The black haired beauty was not a creature up for observation but a whole living, breathing person.

Not only was the kid new, and he’d seen him like twice, three if right now counted, he didn’t even know his name.

Which brought him back to another question.

“What’s your name?”

_‘Please reply, please reply, please reply_ ’, Eren chanted in his head as there was no movement from the other boy.

“What’s it to you?”

“I wanna know.”

“Just like you wanted to sit here?”

“Just like that.”

It seemed like there’s be no response, like the kid just wanted him to disappear, until the boy tuned his head over to Eren with the most bored expression on his face, “Levi.”

“What?”

Bored eyes moved from holding his state to look at the table ahead of him, looking past it, whatever was floating through his head, Eren wanted to know.

_ Oh! _

_ Levi! _

“Oh.”

_ Levi, hmm. _

_ Levi, Levi, Levi. _

_ Maybe if said enough times, it’ll sound weird and ugly. _

_ Levi. _

_ Nope. _

_ Still a pretty name. _

_ An even prettier boy. _

“I’ve never met a Levi before,” he smiled,  _I’m so fucking stupid!_ “I’m an Eren.”

  
Another brow raise. Was that the only reaction Eren could pull from the boy?

”Ahem, uh, Eren. I’m Eren Jaeger,” he corrected, ears heating.

“...okay,” a tilt of his head to the side was spared.

The brunette’s breath hitched at realizing how close they were, how they were face to face, how grey Levi’s eyes were, how pink his lips were.

The dirty thoughts seemed to surface, and he couldn’t help but wonder if his nubs would be of similar color.

If he’d like it when Eren sucked on them while Levi lay in his bed surrounded by fluffy pillows and Eren’s scent.

Undoubtedly, the taller boy’s pants had tightened at the image of Levi spread out under him.

_ Stop it! _

Unfortunately, for Eren, Levi had realized the evident blush on Eren’s face.

“Something you want to say?”

_ Don’t look down! _

_ What is this... _

_ He barely did anything! _

_ He’s just sitting there! _

_ Quit acting like a pubescent little bitch. _

The senior swallowed hard, “you’re a junior right?”

“And you’re invasive.”

“I’m just curious.”

“Hmm? Do all the new kids get Eren the senior to personally get to know them?” The sarcasm was evident.

With his face already on fire, the extra tint of pink to his cheeks couldn’t possibly do anymore damage, “it’s just you.”

“I’m honored,” Levi stated rolling his eyes.

_ Don’t say it. _

_ Don’t say it. _

_ Don’t say it. _

“It‘s only you...that is, i don’t do this at all.”

_ Fuck. _

_ He said it. _

_ He even gave an explanation! _

_ Why, oh why?! _

_ Fuck. _

_ Fuck! _

_ Maybe he didn’t. _

He definitely did based on Levi’s raised brow _. _

_ His perfectly trimmed, raised brow. _

_ Stop! Not now! _

“Alright, as fun as this was,” Levi stood gathering his red container and now empty juice box before moving his legs, his fit small legs, over the bench and turning to walk away.

_ No! _

“Wait! Levi!” He grabbed at his hand.

It was so tiny in his own

The deja vu was intense.

Eren’s veins were prominent, his arms were strong but Levi’s veins were like narrow ocean lines extended through a sea of white.

_ So beautiful. _

“Stop just grabbing people.” Levi said as he retracted his hand and inspected it as if Eren had left dirt remains on the cold, clean skin.

“Sorry! I’m sorry, I just I don’t know, fuck, I’m sorry? I didn’t mean to say that, you’re just, you’re so pretty.”

“As you’ve said before.”

“No, before I said your eyes were pretty.”

As Levi stared into Eren’s rare eyes, a few on lookers turned to see what was going on when the Eren Jaeger was holding onto a mere junior, and that too a new kid.

“I’m not interested, Eren.”

He slipped his hand out of the other’s and before he could take his leave again the brunette had to speak.

“You- how did...I wasn’t implying,” he sighed, “how did you know?” He mumbled out the last part.

Levi smirked.

Levi smirked his hot little smirk and Eren’s eyes widened at joke beautifully fitting it looked.

He gave a quick glance down before connecting to the wide eyed boy.

“You’re not very subtle,” and then he walked away.

Eren was absolutely mortified.

_ Oh my God. _

_ No way. _

_ No way! _

_ I’m such a loser, Jean was right! _

Whispers and murmurs going unnoticed by Eren.

His own group had turned over to pass looks of sympathy.

It didn’t take much to realize what had happened.

He was left hanging and everyone could put two and two together.

That didn’t bother Eren but Levi knew?

_ Levi knew! _

_ Subtlety doesn’t exist... _

_ It’s all Eren Juinior’s fault! _

_ Unbelievable. _

Forget that, Eren’s heart sunk.

_ ‘I’m not interested, Eren.’ _

Eren hadn’t even thought of Levi’s sexual preference.

But he didn’t say he wasn’t into men.

He said he wasn’t into Eren.

He wasn’t into Eren.

It made sense for Levi to not be going after Eren’s obvious attempts, he barely knew the guy.

I mean, not everyone was like Eren, going from macho man to puppy in two seconds flat because they saw someone piquing their interest.

Realization hit the boy, he probably came off as so desperate and creepy.

_ Did he not have a filter for half the shit he spewed out? _

_ ’it’s only you...that is, I don’t do this at all,’ stupid, stupid, stupid! _

_ Who even says something like that? _

What kind of guy goes to the same guy twice in one day and calls both them and their eyes pretty?

Did no sense of pride or even dignity surface through at any of the moments?

_ Fuck. _

So far, two out of three of his interactions with the junior had resulted in utter humiliation. Technically, the second one didn’t count because all Levi did was walk and all Eren could do was stare.

There was only one more thing he could do.

Make sure the next interaction was well planned and calculated, that way there’d be a lesser chance for him to make a fool of himself.

He had to be careful.

He knew he should back off, since levi was so uninterested, but that’s only because he didn’t know Eren yet.

It hadn’t occurred to Eren yet that Levi had seen his growing erection first hand. 

  
It had, although it was yet to be registered completely. Right now, the rejection was brutal and he hadn’t even confessed or made a move.

Boy, would it be fun when he realized that the small boy knowing about his little crush was the lesser problem of the two.

The sad part was, he’d just sat down at a lunch table and everything seemed to run downhill at an escalating speed.

  
Literally, he just wanted to have lunch with the kid, get to know him better, and then hit him with the real deal.

The last thing he expected was to sit down and get exposed for thoughts that had surfaced a mere three hours ago.

Never in his life did Eren feel as pathetic as he did right now.

_What was wrong with him?_

_Is this real life?_

Does anyone actually crush on someone they’ve seen twice and feel like their world is falling apart because they ‘weren’t subtle’?

He placed his head onto the cold table, the same table he’d tried to make a place for himself in only to be shutdown.

_ He will come around. _

_ He had to! _

How do you get a Levi to be interested in an Eren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi better come around else there’ll be no story ):
> 
> Eren stop acting like a horny middle schooler. I’m really feeling that second hand embarrassment 
> 
> More of Eren’s feelings and reactions will be explained in the next chapter and obviously another Levi encounter! INTENSITY HERE WE COME!
> 
> Also! Hope y’all don’t mind an insight into the other character’s lifestyle, problems, etc


	3. Same Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren’s home life and Levi being Levi and Eren being Eren.

The walls were a dark green while the floor was a lighter shade of brown, complementary to his eyes personally designed by Eren’s mother, Carla Jaeger.

He sat at his window bed, his books spread out in front of him with his attention on other courses of action.

Eren’s left hand moved slowly, up and down in a steady rhythm over his long and thick shaft while his right hand was around his neck squeezing tighter by the second before releasing and repeating the same motions. Sometimes tugging at his hair while other times pulling at his bottom lip.

“Ah, ah, ah,” his low groans were kept as silent as possible through the room.

He made sure his dark, wooden door stayed locked while he indulged himself in selfish pleasure.

His imagination ran wild while only one person was trained in his thoughts bringing his dirty fantasies as lively as his hand could manage.

Eren closed his eyes tightly and let his actions speak for his mind. 

  
‘The petite, pale boy straddled his waist while one of his hands settled around his neck with the other tugging at his hair, roughly.

He pulled harshly on the boy’s hair forcing his head forward and gave a seductive look before leaning down to bit the other boy‘s lip and pull it a bit, smiling sinfully, before letting it go.

This drove Eren mad.

Imaginary Levi drove Eren mad.

The taller boy’s hips moved up in search of friction while the other raised his hips further away in response, eliciting a whine from the one below.

“Stay down, doggy,” Levi playfully 

commanded.

“...woof,” he joked back.

The smaller male’s hips came down before lifting again after the slightest of friction and continuing that motion, giggling in between at Eren’s growing frustration.

He could feel it, feel him.

Feel how much he was wanted.’

Three knocks followed by a small voice calling out through the door interrupted him and his activities, “Master Eren, dinner!” 

“Coming!” He called back, throwing his head back and letting it his the wall with a groan.

He didn’t even get to finish.

  
Hopefully, his oversized sweatshirt would cover up his little problem.   
  


Sighing, he stuffed his crotch back into his boxers and walked into the adjoined bathroom, not bothering to flick the lights on as he washed his hands hard with the raspberry smelling soap, while he was at it he slapped some water onto his face.

The bathroom wasn’t as huge as would be expected judging by the rest of the mansion.

It had a large glass mirror, a circular bathtub as well as a shower and the toilet of course. The floor and walls were of black marble while the little circular bulbs were emitted into the ceiling, illuminating golden light once turned on.

Opening the door to his room, he walked down the long hallway and down the spiral staircase, which had a huge chandelier, and into the dining area.

Time to put on the act.

The act of a person he was far from ever being.

“Master Eren,” the maids at the side of the large table bowed.

The large table accompanying only two other people.

His mother, Carla Yeager, with her hair tied up into a tight bun at the top of her head and a navy dress tightly hugging her figure sat at one end of the mahogany table.

Beside Carla sat Sievan Yeager, his older brother in a well fitted black suit who looked similar to Eren but his hair (although the same color) was straight and slicked back, while his eyes were only a lighter green.

He approached the chair opposite to Sievan to the left of his mother.

“Good evening mother, brother,” he nodded at both before his seat was pulled out and he sat down gracefully.

Grabbing the napkin, he placed it over his lap while they all held hands to say their own version of grace.

“As we are sat at this table, we are grateful for this meal before us, for the roof over our head, for the wealth to afford, for all we have that others don’t. Thank you to the Lord above for blessing us as many others have not been blessed. Thank you for this meal, and may You keep watching over us. Amen,” they said the last holy word together.

In unison, their hands reached forward for the cutlery and dug into the steak and mashed potato’s with steamed vegetables infront of them along with a glass full of water.

He loved the way the cooks worked, their food was always so delicious.

Food made him happy.

“Eren, if I’m not mistaken, you had a biology test due a few days ago and no doubt it would’ve been returned by now. I’d like to know how you did,” his mother spoke sternly, barely making eye contact as she sipped on her water.

The boy felt irritated but hid it under his cam facade, “I got a ninety eight percent.”

He would’ve smiled, would’ve brightened at his response.

But not in this lifetime, not in this household.

“And was that the highest?”

Sighing, “no, mother.”

“Then?”

“Hundred percent. Armin.”

“Of course,” she shook her head, “tell me Eren. Does it make you happy when you disappoint me like this? When you come home with less than a perfect performance in school when I’ve given you a more than perfect life.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll try harder.”

A chuckle followed, “You’ll try harder? Sievan here has been a witness from the first time you said those words up until now and notice no improvement has been made. Isn’t that right?” Her eyes trailed over to her other son, her brighter, much better, more perfect songs.

“Mother is right, Eren you’re not trying hard enough and it shows. You’re bringing shame upon our family name.”

Of course they would gang up on him like this.

It was always like this.

He wished dad was home.

“I’m sorry,” his voice wavered, eyes tearing up slightly.

No matter how good the food had tasted a few minutes ago, his appetite had crumbled into nothingness.

“Well then, my hunger has vanished greatly with your failure,” she spoke out before lifting herself from her seat “goodnight,” her heels clicking behind her as she walked away.

“Eren...I’m sorry,” Sievan started but Eren stood too.

“Goodnight, brother,” he spat the word and was off too.

He would’ve loved to think his mother was having a bad day and that his brother had his back.

But that just wasn’t it.

His mother was always like that and his brother was a coward.

Eren wasn’t one to speak, that would be hypocritical.

Carla Yeager was a perfectionist. To her, if something had an error in the slightest, it just wasn’t good enough. Therefore, her son, Eren Yeager was never good enough. 

It wasn’t hard for the brunette to lose his respect and most of his love for the woman. But she was still his mom, he still cared even when he said he didn’t. Especially when he said he didn’t.

Sievan, however, was kind hearted. His intentions were always in the right place but he just wasn’t used to speaking out over her, even when he greatly disagreed. Being a coward did not define him completely, maybe he was just being respectful. 

Eren loved his dad, Grisha Yeager.

The man was as calm and as cool headed as they came. He never judged Eren, or made him feel upset by such minor things. He let Eren be and loved him regardless and for that, he was grateful.

Unfortunately, Grisha was always away on business and Eren was always left between one against two.

That was just his life.

Constantly being reminded of how imperfect he was, and how less he meant.

But it was fine.

He had a roof over his head and a bed to go to and so much more.

Everyone has something that’s not right in their life else, if everything was perfect then what would be the point?

One can only live in a state of comfort for so long before longing for something else.

Eren had found his something else.

Levi.

It was too soon, too early to be thinking so deeply about a boy he’d just met -humiliated himself infront of.

But Levi was so pretty, so different, so far away from everything Eren knew.

Atleast, for now.

Truth be told, Eren had never once in his life ever had a crush on anyone before Levi.

That was the facts. 

His wet dreams, his fantasies always suggested he be dominated by some superior being.

A being without a face, but strong hands and arms touching him and holding him.

A body bigger than Eren’s, more muscular.

But then Levi happened.

A body smaller than Eren’s, and only slightly muscular.

Levi was more on the soft looking side but he hadn’t forgotten when he’d grabbed his arm and how hard it felt.

That didn’t stupor Eren from his need to be controlled. 

A household reflects off on one’s behavior to a certain extent.

What was it about Eren’s life that drove him to this?

Weird behavior.

Need to be dominated.

Clumsy and awkwardness.

A public boner from being close to someone he didn’t know.

Someone who was not what Eren’s fantasies had looked like.

But he didn’t care if Levi was small, he never knew he’d like it so much how tiny he was. He didn’t care if his body wasn’t as muscular as Eren’s, it fit him just right.

He wanted Levi in every way and form.

Perhaps this was what a crush felt like?

But Eren threw any and all his chances out the window.

All he could do now was apologize, he’d even kneel at his feet and beg, but perhaps Eren would enjoy that too much.

It had been a week since the incident and a week of stalking Levi with his eyes every chance he got. 

A week without talking to the boy was driving Eren mad with all the different approaches, the different way the conversation could go.

So, the next day when he walked into school, he went to where the short boy would be, at his locker.

Only, he wasn’t there....yet!

Eren would wait, and wait Eren did.

Five minutes had passed of him trying to lean on the locker in different poses before Levi had walked into his view.

He looked just as beautiful as the last time if not more.

His hair, rather than being parted at the middle, was all moved to his right side now and Eren just about melted on the spot.

Eren noticed how gracefully and well paced Levi walked. 

How his steps were not too quick and not too slow, just right.

Great, now he was complimenting Levi’s walking ability too.

The senior felt absolutely pathetic.

Levi spotted Eren but that’s all. He spotted him and looked away casually as if Eren was just another student in the hallway.

Which he was, but Eren’s fantasies with Levi as the star character begged to differ.

Reaching his locker, he once again didn’t acknowledge the boy and began moving about books from bag to locker, from locker to bag.

Eren’s fingers were fiddling with the strap of his bag hanging on one shoulder while his heart was doing summersaults.

He should be in the hospital right now.

He took a deep breathe, it would be the same everyday, might as well not waste time. “Hi, Levi.”

No response.

Eren expected that, in all honesty Eren wouldn’t want to talk to someone who made them so uncomfortable on their first day either.

Seeing the junior run a pale hand through his dark hair did things to Eren.

“I just...I wanted to apologize? I guess yeah. I’m sorry about the other day and you probably got really awkward because it was your first day and a senior just comes and you might’ve been intimidated being new and a junior,” STOP TALKING! 

That was not what he was supposed to say!

Dammit!

The shorter male huffed before closing his locker.

“What? Not gonna pop me a stiffy today?” He questioned smirking.

The older boy felt his face heat up, and his breaths slowed.

Calm down!

He’s joking!

Right?

Right??

“I didn’t wanna scare you off...twice,” that was calm, cool.

“It takes more than that.”

“So...?”

“So what?”

“Am I forgiven?”

“Let me think. Imagine being a new kid in a snobby, rich kid school. Being eyed by a random senior non stop. Having him walk over to you and make the most painfully awkward conversation of your life. Then, if that’s not enough, his junks all heated. Even after that, his eyes are always on you from a distance. What’s a man to do?”

Oh wow.

That sounded even worse than what had happened.

“A man’s to forgive and forget,” Eren mumbled looking at the tiles on the floor.

They were only at a two tile distance.

Levi snorted.

Levi actually snorted.

Eren’s eyes moved up in a haste.

“I guess you’re forgiven.”

“Thank you, Levi!”

“Mmm, don’t pull any of that weird shit again.”

“Yeah, sure! ....So, will you go out with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> truth be told. I wasn’t gonna continue this but accidentally came by this story and saw the great amount of feedback which I’m so grateful for that I couldn’t not write.


	4. Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is surprised by Levi’s reaction to his nonsense and Levi SLIGHTEST insight

“Wait so, that’s how many times now?” Furlan chuckled at Eren who was drowning in his misery, regretting bringing this topic up in the first placed, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you might just be into that type of sadistic foreplay.”

“I’m not-“ 

“Seriously, it’s almost like you want to get rejected over and over and over and over and-“

“I get it!” Eren bursted, face flushed.

“Sadist!” Furlan shot back.

Eren responded with an immediate furrow of his eyebrows and a giggle moments later.

Currently, Eren and Furlan were wasting away their free period in the library.

“Ah shit, why’s _he_ talking to _him_?” Furlan’s voice drew out Eren from whatever he was pretending to do and green eyes followed his friend’s line of sight.

_ Levi! _

_....and  _

_ Collin Valentine? _

_ What were they doing together?! _

_ All was well and peaceful until those two walked in together! _

_ Collin Valentine of all people! _

Even Eren would admit how completely sexy the boy was.

  
At least, before Levi snagged up the whole picture frame and changed Eren’s standard completely.

Collin, too, was a senior with a really lean figure, skin like Levi’s, hair as dark as Levi’s but way too curly and way too tall.

“That’s what I’d like to know too,” Eren mumbled.

His heart rate was picking up quickly and he could feel his palms getting sweaty.

_ Relax! _

_ Levi’s allowed to have friends. _

_ Who are not me.... _

_ Are we even friends? _

_ Last conversation wasn’t exactly...friendly. _

The most surprising thing about this situation was Furlan’s expression.

Gaze hard and fixated on the two.

Pen gripped tightly, knuckles turning white.

Maybe Furlan was one of the transformers.

Eren’s ears perked at the sound of laughter. More specifically, Collin’s laughter.

_ Was Levi making him laugh? _

_ Why was Levi making him laugh? _

“I don’t like it.”

Eren’s eyes forced away from the scene to his friend, “what?”

“I don’t like it, this feeling in my chest. I don’t like seeing them together.”

“Are you...uh...oh man! You’re jealous!”

“No! Don’t ever spout shit like that again!”

“Quit being a baby, baby,” the brunette teased.

“Baby...hey! I’ve got an idea!” Furlan’s eyes held the crazy.

Eren didn’t like the crazy.

“No.”

“I didn’t even-“

“No.”

“Let’s make them jealous,” the smug expression which followed, as if Furlan was a hundred percent sure of himself. As if Eren would agree.

“No.”

Furlan started popping his top few buttons which surprisingly, for the first time ever, were actually done and slid his tie over his shoulders.

“Eren get on top of me,” the dark blonde said very seriously.

“No! Are you insane?”

“I’m just doing something about what needs to be done something about.”

“Relax, they’re just talking.”

“Are you convincing me or yourself?” Furlan’s pen tapped on Eren’s hand which had snapped his own pencil in half.

  
_Oh._

_Huh._

“Oh...both of us, I guess.”

“You’re useless, I’ll handle this myself.”

_No._

_No, no, no._

Furlan couldn’t go over there and possibly (most likely) berate himself in front of Levi.

_Levi knew they were friends._

_He would judge him!_   
  


  
_He had to do something!_

  
  
_Say something!_

“What-uh, what about Elias?” He choked out, eyes wide and guilty, cheeks red, voice unsure.

The other boy cocked an eyebrow, hand purposely messing up his hair, “who?”

_Eren wasn’t a bad person._

_Really!_

_He didn’t mean to use Elias as his outlet!_

_But desperate times..._

“..Elias...Ford..?”

Furlan’s eyes either clicked in recognition, or realization that Elias Ford is probably the name of one of his many, _many_ flings, “oh Eren, what about Izak, Christopher, the three Seth’s, Tobias...and the rest of them?”

  
  
_Just drop it Eren!_

“Elias really liked you.”

_ Well. _

“And I really liked him too...in bed. Although he could use a little work,” Furlan made a face as a memory washed over him before shaking his head clear and smiling brightly at his friend.

“You’re disgusting.”

  
Honestly, he didn’t know how Furlan could just see people as temporary fixes.

If Levi ever went around and hooked up with people as often as Furlan did, **in front of Eren** , well long story short, the brunette would probably end up in jail.

  
_Wait, this isn’t about Levi sleeping around right now._

_He’s not allowed to._

_Uh, I mean it’s a free country._

_Not like I’d let him._

_Shut up, Eren!_

_You shut up!_

Eren felt a light slap on his shoulder, ”noted,” he winked and faced the opposing party of two.

_ Oh no... _

_ Please Furlan, just trip and fall. _

_ Eren! That’s a horrible thing to want! _

_ What’s going to be horrible is my rep in front of Levi if he isn’t stopped. _

_ Look on the bright side, if Furlan subtracts Collin from the equation then you can add yourself in. _

Eren fixed his eyes on his friend who stood up, ruffling his hair around once again and walked over to the pair.

The pair who shouldn’t have been together in the first place.

But Furlan only seemed to be doing this because he couldn’t tolerate being second to anyone.

Eren sighed, holding his head in his hands.

_ It would’ve been fine if it were anyone else but Levi was there! _

Unwillingly, he turned his head to watch the scene unfold before him.

Furlan had his thigh on the table, right in Collin’s personal space and his hand fiddling around on the bare skin exposed by his shirt.

He proceeded to place a hand on the dark haired boy’s shoulder, to ear, to hair before dragging it forward, letting go and moving to walk away.

  
_What?  
_

_  
That’s it?_

However, Collin stoop up and followed Eren’s friend, leaving Levi behind.

  
Just like that.

And just like that Levi was alone.

Alone.

Alone with Eren also in the same space.

_ Alright, time to head in there myself. _

Before Eren could get up, he heard a sniffle from behind one of the shelves and he would’ve ignored it his curiosity got the better of him.

  
I mean, a sniffle is a school full of boys was rare.

He moved around the table and went behind the shelf.

What met his eyes was the site of Elias Ford hiding his face in a book and sniffling away.

Maybe he should give him some privacy, as non masculine as Elias was, still no one likes to be caught trying to cry in secret.

But maybe he should help him out, everyone as a person has a right to cry and those who don’t think they’re above everyone else will understand that.

  
  
Unsure, but still willing.

“Elias...?”

The immediate response was the loud shutting of the book and shoulders falling very stiff very quickly.

“U-uh hey...Eren,” he spoke out in a forced voice.

  
However, the boy’s red nose and wet eyes gave away as much.

“Hey uh, everything good? ...with you?”

“Ofc-course? Why wouldn’t it be? Heheheh.”  
  


Eren stuffed his hands in his pant pockets and looked around slightly unsure, “I mean, nothing wrong with something being wrong, you know?”

Elias gave a sarcastic look before replying, “try telling that to...i don’t know, every boy at this school?”

The taller boy furrowed his brows, “just because you’re a boy, doesn’t mean crying is off limits to you. You’re still human right?”

“Yeah...”

“So, what’s up with you?”

While Elias looked hesitant, Eren was determined to help.

“I don’t want you to...be in the middle of it, because you’re-“

“It’s furlan,” Eren stated, he expected this but now it looked like the boy had overheard their conversation.

“....no...”

“So, what did he do?”

“Apparently not keep it in his pants,” was inaudible mumbled out but still _barely_ caught by Eren.

“Look, I get it but, you’re not together?”

If possible, it seemed as if Elias’ eyes had a mini explosion within them.

“That’s not what he said while he was fucking himself on me!” Barely managing to maintain his volume within limits.

_No way._

_Eren was confused now._

_Furlan made it exclusive with someone?_

_Without telling him?_

_More importantly, why wouldn’t he remember his own boyfriend’s name?_

_Was it an act?_

  
_Wait, wait wait._

_Was he cheating on Elias right now?_

“Huh, wait what? He made it official with you?”

  
Elias scratched at the back of his head, looking hesitant, “uh...not exactly...”

Elias moved his head in the direction of the framed ocean on the wall between two shelves, creating a dead end and gently moved Eren’s chin in the same direction.

_ “Boodley, boodley, boodley....” _

_ Elias had his fingers playing around with Furlan’s nipples as he pinched and pulled at them, in response a back arching, straining more everytime the boy brought himself down onto the achingly heavy cock invading him at the moment. _

_ Furlan’s hands were in his own hair,pushing it back and pulling at it looking all the more sexy to Elias. _

_ “Yeah, yeah, yeah, that feels so gooood!” _

_Elias was ecstatic._

_ “Yeah? You like that?” _

_ “So much! Wanna be yours. Make me yours. Yours. Yours,” he breathed out half yelling, half talking. _

_ Elias’ movements halted, his body heating up further if that was even possible, considering the position they were in. _

_ “You mean that?” He mumbled out. _

_ Furlan seemed oblivious to the hopeful reaction coming from the boy beneath him. _

_ “Ugh, Elias! Wanna be yours so bad!” _

Safe to say the least, Eren did not know how to react.

“So, uhh...”

“Yeah...”

“Look, I don’t wanna give you false hope so I’m guessing he just said that in the moment. I mean, I love him but he’s a tease so he was probably just enjoying it too much.”

“I figured.”

A moment of silence passed by.

  
The sudden click of Elias’ fingers was heard.

“Maybe, I should try asking him out.”

_ Oh no. _

_Absolutely not._

“I don’t-“

“Think that’s a good idea? Yeah, I know. I’m still gonna try.”

Was it just Eren or did Elias make a full one eighty?

Either way, it wasn’t Eren’s place to invade and he understood that, so all he could do was watch everything unfold from the sidelines.

“I support it, man. But just, don’t be too hard on yourself if it doesn’t go north.”

“Thanks, Eren,” the genuine smile was heart warming to the brunette.

“No worries, see you.”

Onto more pressing matters, Eren trotted his way towards his prince.

His prince who never once acknowledged him.

His prince who constantly seemed irked at his presence.

His prince who’d probably throw him in the dungeon if he could.

  
Standing in front of the raven for a few seconds, he just basked himself in the absolute beauty that was the other boy.   
  


Today, he wore his hair all swept to one side.

It was _so hot._

He can’t believe he missed it earlier, granted he the smaller boy had his back turned to him, still.

Breathing in, smile bright, “hi, Levi!”

Not even a flicker of his eyes.

So, Levi was just going to pretend like Eren wasn’t there, huh?

Eren knew Levi was probably thinking something along the lines of ‘not this kid again.’

  
But this kid again, Levi, this kid again.

With no acknowledgement from the person he was so desperately chasing after continuously, the brunette still happily welcomed himself on to the seat beside him.

  
No, not in front of him.

Beside him.

Eren was pulling bold moves today.

He placed his right elbow on the table and leaned his head on it while shamelessly staring away at his interest.

Minutes passed and Eren was impressed with how much attention levi was yet to give him.

If someone had stared at Eren for as long as he was doing, he probably would have exploded by the sheer amount of nervous buildup.

But not Levi, either he was really good at pretending like Eren didn’t exist or it legitimately did not bother him to be stared it.

Or...

Or he was so used to it and it wasn’t only Eren who was so head over here for this little man and that made Eren extremely fidgety because he hated competition.

He had to do something.

_ Anything. _

Levi needed to talk to him.

He needed to say something to get his attention.

And so he mumbled out his next words loud enough for only the raven’s ears.

“I wish you’d just fuck me.”

Finally, the smaller boy’s eyebrow raised (which was an expression very familiar to Eren by now even though their encounters were not that frequent)

“Come again, Yeager.”

  
  
_Damn, even his voice was so hot._

Eren’s eyebrows furrowed, “I said what’s up?”

_ Shit! _

Eren should’ve thought of a clearer rhyme.

_ But holy shit, Levi calling him by his last name was so hot. _

  
Eren really had to find synonyms to ‘so hot’.

On the other hand, Levi was no idiot, he knew exactly what had come out of the brunette’s mouth.

More than that, did Eren actually expect Levi to buy that?

He was bored anyway, maybe he’d just play with the boy a little.

“What a shame, I thought I heard something I’d be up for but...oh well.”

Being a tease wasn’t out of the ordinary for Levi.

Maybe Eren could be a fun little thing.

Steel eyes glanced over to the absolutely gobsmacked brunette.

Leci glanced at his wrist watch, it had been two minutes of Eren staring at him, mouth open, bright eyes extremely wide.

He was acting like Levi had asked to suck him off under this very table.

 _  
  
__Anytime now._  
  


“Wha-wait huh? Really?”

_ ‘Finally,’ Levi thought, his ego fueled. _

_ Was this real life? _

_ Eren wasn’t dreaming again, was he? _

_ There’s no way Levi meant that! _

_ He wanted to fuck Eren?! _

Eren was screaming on the inside.

“Hmm?”

“Yeah I said I wanted you to fuck me!” Eren looked so happy with himself.

So unaware of the fact of the public seating they were in and the other tables littered around them with occupants.

He looked like a kid asking for a candy bar, so innocent asking for something so filthy.

Levi rubbed at his temples, playing his bored role, “Jesus Eren, what the actual fuck is wrong with you?”

“I knew it was too good to be true,” he mumbled out, defeated.

“Do you ever realize how weird you make things around me, like, no really, how do you expect me to react?”

“Just, just let me take you out. Just once, and if you don’t like it, then I’ll leave you alone.”

_ No, I won’t  _

“Alright.”

“Really?!”

“Mmm.”

Levi knew Eren wouldn’t want a relationship with him after he came clear of his true intentions.

Neither did Levi anyway, he was bored and he needed to pass time.

But he knew that Eren would get cold feet because Levi always demanded something, that one single thing, that was impossible for his partner to provide him with.

There really was nothing wrong as far as Levi was concerned but as much as he picked up on Eren’s antiques, there was no way he’d agree to it.

Eren was popular, rich and good looking.

He wouldn’t mind using the boy for some time.

And better yet, he wouldn’t need to break Eren’s heart or anything.

Eren would back off himself when he realized what Levi expected from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*
> 
> Levi’s not evil okay, he’s just bored but we all know he’s going to canoodle Eren 
> 
> And I’m did y’all see Eren’s man bun (drowns)
> 
> I know this chapter was a little boring but I want to let everyone reading know that the character traits of each individual will be different than usual (in most five) so I hope y’all are open to new ideas and thoughts on this chapter
> 
> Moreover. I am SO GRATEFUL for the feedback y’all have no idea how good it feels to open this website and see another kudos or comment, really it’s so refreshing and kind thank you for all the support!!!


End file.
